<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>老兵 by Dellasparrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324849">老兵</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellasparrow/pseuds/Dellasparrow'>Dellasparrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Normal Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellasparrow/pseuds/Dellasparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>喀秋莎站在峻峭的岸上，歌声好像明媚的春光</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>老兵</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>11年卫国战争胜利纪念日产物<br/>俄语是百度的</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>娜塔莉娅系上蓝色的丝带，又检查了一下靴子是否擦得干净，对着镜子再次整理了已经仔细梳理过的银白色长发，镜中的姑娘漂亮动人，带着藏了秘密的笑容，愈发迷人。</p><p>她有一个秘密，那是一个约定，是一个人与其他人的约定，并没有娜塔莉娅，但这并不妨碍她记下这个约定，毕竟她已做了十多年的见证人，从她还是一个小姑娘的时候。</p><p>小小的娜塔莎手里攥着气球站在原地，泪水在睁大的紫色眼睛里打转，默不吭声地滑落在她新换的连衣裙上。今天是卫国战争胜利纪念日，公园里人来人往热闹非凡，谁也没有注意到这个和家人走失了的小姑娘。</p><p>有人停在了她的面前，笔直的军装裤与擦得锃亮的黑色皮鞋。娜塔莎抬头，那是一张被岁月留下沟壑的面容，然而目光依然明亮清澈，带着暖融融的笑意：“怎么了，小姑娘？遇到什么困难要帮忙么？”</p><p>娜塔莎瘪瘪嘴，忍住想放声哭出来的冲动：“我和妈妈走散了，先生。”</p><p>“哦，那真是不幸，”老人看娜塔莎真的快要哭出来了，赶紧补充，“我想你妈妈一定会来找你的，在那之前，要来和我的老伙计们待一会儿吗？我们在广场的中央，你妈妈也会更容易发现你。”</p><p>“………”这建议听起来挺诱人，娜塔莎犹豫地看着老人。</p><p>“嘿，我可是名有荣誉的军人，不会骗你的。”老人骄傲地挺了挺胸，藏青色军装上各种各样的奖章在阳光下闪耀着明亮的光辉。</p><p>娜塔莎点了点头，乖顺地让老人单手把她抱了起来，视野突然升高，她慌忙抱住老人的脖子，老人戴了条米色的围巾，凉凉的满是一路风尘与远方的味道。习惯了之后的娜塔莎不再害怕，反而东张西望地看着四周新奇的事物。</p><p>“报告指挥塔，近卫飞行团编号1230号，伊万·布拉金斯基准备完毕，请求起飞。”</p><p>娜塔莎抬头，看到老人笑盈盈地看着自己，歪头想了想，兴奋地挥起手臂：“请求收到，娜塔莎准许起飞~”</p><p>“收到~”老人一手抱着娜塔莎，一手拎着旅行包，朝公园中央的一排排休息长凳小跑过去，一路上洒落的都是娜塔莎咯咯的笑声。</p><p>在那里，娜塔莎看到了很多与伊万一样的老人，他们都穿着笔直的军装，胸口满是荣誉的勋章，高矮胖瘦不一，却都笑容灿烂，就像阳光一样。</p><p>“哟，万尼亚，看你给我们带来了谁，是喀秋莎！”</p><p>那是高高瘦瘦的米哈依尔，脸上有一道从耳边延伸到脖子的伤疤，是被战场上飞溅的弹片划伤的，当时血流了满满一小盆，医生们都说他没救了，可他还是撑过来了，他说还没看够阳光。</p><p>“我叫娜塔莎！”她撅着嘴抗议，但是很快就被安德烈的水果糖收买，忘记了计较称呼的事。</p><p>娜塔莎坐在老兵的中间，听着这些战斗英雄讲曾经的故事，看他们给她指着一枚枚奖章说背后的故事。这个是金星奖章，这个是列宁勋章，你看这可不是谁都有的，得是战斗英雄才行！</p><p>“我知道，像朱可夫元帅就得过三次呢。”娜塔莎眨着眼在老人们之间找不同，“奥列格，彼得…还有伊万你也是英雄！”</p><p>“喂喀秋莎，你没看到我也是有的！”</p><p>“嗯，阿列克谢你也是英雄！”</p><p>“哈~你们听，喀秋莎说我是英雄~”胖胖的阿列克谢急匆匆地向战友们挥着手，娜塔莎的称赞比任何奖章都更能让他高兴。</p><p>有了娜塔莎的加入，老兵们更加活跃了，就好像变回了年轻的小伙子。灰白的头发和脸上的皱纹算什么，有了喀秋莎他们又回到了战壕里的日子，几瓶格瓦斯，再来点饼干，欢快是他们永恒的旋律。来吧，让我们唱起小路，唱起灯光，唱起喀秋莎，唱起红莓花儿开，别忘了神圣的战争，弗拉基米尔甚至还能踏着哥萨克骑兵奔赴多瑙河的调子来一段哥萨克舞呢！</p><p>当妈妈来找的时候，娜塔莎已经和老兵们闹成了一团，头上扣着不知道谁的军帽，帽檐老是滑下来挡住视线，他们就那么在长椅边上玩得尽兴。</p><p>临走前，娜塔莎不舍地拽着伊万长长的围巾，老兵拍拍她的头，将他们每年的今天都会在这里相聚的约定告诉了她，小姑娘才放过那条可怜的围巾，商量好了明年再来和老兵们一起玩。</p><p>第二年，第三年，每年娜塔莎都记得这一天，五月九号，卫国战争胜利纪念日，老兵们约定的日子。</p><p>他们很高兴这个小姑娘也每年会出现，都变着法地给她带各种礼物，有时候是几块莫斯科也买不到的糖果，有时候是一支漂亮的自动铅笔，有时候是外文的普希金诗集，被当做小太阳一般被大家宠着的娜塔莎总是说着谢谢接过礼物，然后回一个甜甜的、大大的笑容。</p><p>后来，娜塔莎长大了一些，小学毕业，初中的劳动课已经能做出小东西来给老兵们回礼，然而每年来聚会的老兵却有人开始失约。</p><p>“伊万，彼得为什么今年没有来？”</p><p>“别佳啊…他去了很远很远的地方，来不了了。”</p><p>“伊万，伊万，为什么今年阿列克谢也不在？他也和彼得去了很远很远的地方吗？”</p><p>伊万望着克里姆林宫的方向，摇了摇头：“不，娜塔莎，阿廖沙去找他的喀秋莎了…”</p><p>娜塔莎似懂非懂地点了点头，这次伊万给她带来了一条漂亮的蓝色丝带，乖乖地等伊万替她把丝带系上，她就跑着去问奥列格和安德烈好不好看了。只留神色黯淡的伊万在原地，看着老战友和娜塔莎说笑得起劲。</p><p>再后来，她的高中也毕业了。当年洋娃娃一般的娜塔莎出落成了漂亮的娜塔莉娅，陪着老兵们唱山楂树，也给老兵们唱云，听他们讲战场的凶险，也给他们讲普京的逸闻。</p><p>去年临别时老兵还剩下三个人，奥列格、米哈依尔和伊万，所以娜塔莉娅准备了三件小礼物给老兵们，全都放在了包里，随着她一起兴冲冲地冲向公园。</p><p>远远的，就看到长椅上坐着伊万，藏蓝色的军装、胸口一排排的勋章、还有那条米白色的围巾，就像十几年前一样。娜塔莉娅过去打了招呼，和伊万并排坐下。</p><p>“今年您到得最早呢。”</p><p>“是啊，娜塔莎今年更漂亮了。”</p><p>娜塔莉娅将礼物的花束给了伊万，两位多年的朋友坐在长椅上，看着公园热闹的人来人往，手上的杯子里是格瓦斯。他们聊着去年盛大的卫国战争胜利六十五周年庆典，娜塔莎说莫斯科的上空飞机飞来飞去可有趣了，伊万说要是再年轻二十岁他一定也去开一架。</p><p>中午的太阳耀眼，娜塔莉娅建议要不要去旁边的树荫下，伊万摇了摇头，他怕战友们会找不到他，还是每年碰面的广场中央的长椅更加显眼。</p><p>伊万问娜塔莉娅还要不要听以前的故事，娜塔莉娅说好。然后伊万就给她讲那些已经不在场的战友们以前的事，在战场上，在那些废墟里和德国人打游击，在营地里，在半夜穿越敌人的地雷带用手摸索着排雷，在后方，在空袭的时候带着妇女和孩子去避难，也讲伊万自己，讲他在飞行团时候受训练一整天都待在飞机上不肯下来，讲他去远东执行任务和那边黑眼黑发的小个子东方人打交道，讲他认识的诺曼底涅曼飞行团的金发法国人…</p><p>那天，终于还是没有其他人来。</p><p>像是种默契，不管是娜塔莉娅还是伊万在说话的时候都是看着前方，他们不需要对视就足够交流。娜塔莉娅偷偷地用余光看了眼伊万，那张线条坚毅的脸上爬满了皱纹，深入雪白的鬓发，高挺的鼻子是侧面最鲜明的标志，他的目光依然清澈，其中的暖热却已在不知不觉间散去，仿佛真的有一天会成为冷冰冰的、没有温度的一尊雕塑，一尊历史的雕塑。</p><p>娜塔莉娅终于意识到，伊万老了。岁月还是在老兵的身上留下了烙印，他们所活跃、所怀念的那个时代早已过去，而属于那个时代的他们也早晚成为历史。</p><p>伊万的手被握住，他转头看娜塔莉娅，姑娘没有看他，而是继续望着前方，等着不会来的人。</p><p>“我会记得您的…你们，你们所有人，我们都会记得的…不会忘记，你们的荣誉，你们的生活，你们为我们所带来的一切，我们都会记得…”</p><p>“…好姑娘…”老伊万反手和娜塔莉娅的手握在一起，他的手粗糙、干燥，伤疤的位置更是磨得姑娘的皮肤生疼，然而他们只是更紧地握住手，“来吧，喀秋莎，再陪我唱一次…”</p><p>娜塔莉娅点点头，泪水随着动作滴落，落在她新换的裙子上。</p><p>“Расцветали яблони и груши，Поплыли туманы над рекой（正当梨花开遍了天涯，河上飘着柔曼的轻纱） …”</p><p>伊万的声音带着嘶哑，他曾充满生机地唱着这曲旋律，不管是在战壕中还是在柏林城外。</p><p>“…Выходила на берег Катюша，На высокий берег，на крутой（喀秋莎站在峻峭的岸上，歌声好像明媚的春光）…”</p><p>像是终于回过了神，娜塔莉娅开口跟上伊万的歌声，一高一低互相呼应。</p><p>“…Выходила,песню заводила，Про степного，сизого орла（姑娘唱着美妙的歌曲，她在歌唱草原的雄鹰）…”</p><p>歌声染上淡淡的笑意，伊万的另一只手握着花在膝上打着节拍。</p><p>“… Про того，которого любила，Про того，чьи письма берегла（她在歌唱心爱的人儿，她还藏着爱人的书信）…”</p><p>老兵们第一次带着娜塔莎合唱的时候，小姑娘尖尖的嗓音在老人们之间尤其明显。</p><p>“…Ой,ты песня，песенка девичья，Ты лети за ясным солнцем вслед（啊这歌声姑娘的歌声，跟着光明的太阳飞去吧） …”</p><p>她还记得，安德烈每次都要给她带上各种的水果硬糖、奶油软糖、巧克力，而这位老人自己却很少吃甜食。</p><p>“…И бойцу на дальнем пограничье，От Катюши передай привет（去向远方边疆的战士，把喀秋莎的问候传达）…”</p><p>那时候战争是那么的漫长，轰炸过后一切都成了废墟，而如今还有多少痕迹留下？</p><p>“…Пусть он вспомнит девушку простую，Пусть услышит，как она поёт（驻守边疆年轻的战士，心中怀念遥远的姑娘） …”</p><p>鸟语花香的公园，幸福微笑的游人，可爱动人的姑娘…那时候盼望的就是这样的现在啊…</p><p>“…Пусть он землю бережёт родную，А любовь Катюша сбережёт（勇敢战斗保卫祖国，喀秋莎爱情永远属于他）…”</p><p>他还记得，阿列克谢收到家信时兴奋得两天没能好好睡觉，小伙子亮晶晶的眼神比任何星星都要明亮。</p><p>“…Расцветали яблони и груши，Поплыли туманы над рекой（正当梨花开遍了天涯，河上飘着柔曼的轻纱） …”</p><p>有谁在哽咽，为了过去还是为了过去的人？</p><p>“…Выходила на берег Катюша，На высокий берег,на крутой（喀秋莎站在峻峭的岸上，歌声好像明媚的春光）…”</p><p>仿佛是意犹未尽，伊万仍是唱着最后两句，一遍又一遍。</p><p>…Выходила на берег Катюша，На высокий берег,на крутой（喀秋莎站在峻峭的岸上，歌声好像明媚的春光）……</p><p>——完——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>